The central objective of the Research Design and Analysis Core (RDAC) is to provide MRDDRC[unreadable] investigators with the most up-to-date, state of the art data analysis resources to help them make[unreadable] the most of their data. Through collaborative services provided to MRDDRC investigators, the RDAC[unreadable] will enhance the validity, rigor, and impact of their research.[unreadable] Areas of expertise covered by Core personnel include research design and data management,[unreadable] advanced quantitative and statistical analysis, and bioinformatics. These services are provided across a[unreadable] wide spectrum of disciplines, methods, and techniques and are tailored to the specific needs and level[unreadable] of the individual investigator. In assisting researchers across different disciplines, the Core promotes[unreadable] collaboration and fosters dialogue by sharing techniques, solutions, and ideas among investigators and[unreadable] by providing opportunities for researchers to meet in educational settings that highlight current best[unreadable] practices. The Core is also generative in its own right through the development and refinement of[unreadable] design and analysis techniques.